


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by nyren_is_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyren_is_tired/pseuds/nyren_is_tired
Summary: Ahhhh, my oneshots I've done (not including the prompt challenge I never finished on Wattpad - if you want to check it out I'm under the same username). We should know by now I have trouble regularly writing, so here *shoves this in your face*.REQUESTS are OPENNo remrom or ships involving character Thomas, nor smut/lemon requests will be written.Have a great existence (let's be real - we probably won't cross paths again) <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. “Why did you lie?” “Get out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one also referenced a song lyric - can you find it?

Virgil looked aggravated. There was no way around it. He was taping his fingers at a quick pace, irritated. With the way he was talking, there left little room for doubt. His gaze kept flickering between 

Logan, Patton, and Roman - although never once landed on Janus. Virgil kept his jaw held tight.

“Look. Do I look like the type of person to go out, drink myself half dead, and come out the other side not the least bit nervous?” Virgil hisses out, voice low. After he was met with silence, Virgil straightened up a little from where he had slightly leaned forward.

“I didn’t think so.”

“Kiddo, I, look, I’m sorry. Please just tell me if you’re alright!” Patton cried out, stumbling over his words as his voice was thick with concern. He started tearing up again - marking the second time he had cried in the entirety of their 20 or so minute (he had lost track of the time) debate on whether or not Virgil had been drinking the previous night. Logan presumed it possible, after Roman had informed him he found Virgil uncharacteristically calm on his way to his room. Virgil had been carrying a large bag after running some errands. Patton of course was informed, and immediately insisted they confront Virgil about it. Janus was not informed of anything, but his curiosity was piqued when he heard Virgil hissing out words in the living space, causing him to lean against a wall in the corner to watch. 

While initially it was curiosity that moved him to peak in, it was the tingling of his scales that caused him to stay.

“I’m fine. Now, I’m going to leave before you really irritate me, okay?” Virgil ground out, jaw clenching more as he eyed the three, sinking out to his room.

Janus followed.

“Why did you lie?” Virgil jumped and spun to face Janus, eyes narrowing as he took in his sudden appearance behind him. Janus smirked.

“Get out,” Virgil hissed, retracting back quickly.

“Yes,” Janus drew out the ‘s’ until it faded, watching in amusement as Virgil glared daggers at him. Virgil growled, “I didn’t lie.”

Janus smiled tightly, scales tingling again.

“And trees don’t produce oxygen.” They looked at each other a moment, one smugly, the other irritated.

“I. Did not. Lie,” Virgil paused, jaw ticking and foot tapping, he took a breath before continuing, “Get. The fuck. Out. Now.” Virgil’s voice was eerily calm, yet hissy while his eyes held a wild blaze in them, threatening.

Janus’ gaze darkened, slightly less composed and slightly more irritated as his scales tingled again. He tilted his head down just enough so that the rim of his bowler cap put his eyes in too deep a shadow to see them, shaking his head slightly. He took a step towards Virgil, who tried to take a step back, but wound up backing into a wall, freezing. Janus put a single gloved finger up and in the air.

“Lastly, you used your character as a cover up. A character lie.”

Janus takes another step closer, putting up a second finger, smiling tightly.

“Thirdly, you were very defensive and irritable concerning the matter. Both of which would lead to the thought that you had something you wanted to hide.”

Janus takes another step towards Virgil, putting up a third finger.

“Secondly, you stated you were fine. Normally this would most definitely be of concern, however, my scales tingled. Translation: you used a lie of commission.”

As Janus takes his fourth step towards Virgil, nearly closing the distance, Virgil attempts once more to back up, only proving yet again to himself, that he cannot endlessly back away. Janus puts up a fourth finger.

“Fifthly, your gaze kept flickering between them, always staying for longer than two beats. This could have been a sign of anxiousness, of course. That pegs the question, why were you so anxious about your little famILY wondering if you’re not okay?”

Janus takes a final step, closing the distance between them, putting his hands on either side of Virgil’s head so as to prevent him from fleeing. Virgil gulps.

“Firstly, you keep lying to the perfect, lie, detector,” Janus takes Virgil’s chin with his left hand, leaving him right on the wall next to his head. Tilting Virgil’s head up slightly, Janus tilts his head back up enough to see his eyes again. Locking his glowing yellow eye and darkened brown eye with Virgil’s nervous ones, Janus smirks. He then quickly turns Virgil’s head, pulling Virgil just enough to Janus’ right so as to allow Janus to whisper growl, slightly strained, just below Virgil’s right ear.

“There’s a devil in the details.”

And suddenly, Janus is gone, leaving behind a very stunned Virgil to ponder.


	2. “If all you can do is lie, then why don’t you just shut up?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez - this is where the 'graphic depictions of violence' comes into play.  
> (Well, kinda - it was worse in another fic *cough*thekeytomyheart*cough*)

He knew he was taking this too literally. That maybe this isn’t what they had meant by it. But after working so hard to try and help, Janus was just so incredibly tired of the way he was treated. Maybe if he complied, maybe then they’d see him as more of an equal?

‘Alas,’ he thought, ‘I’m just lying to myself aren’t I? Even if I comply, the chance of being seen as anything near an equal is slim to none realistically.’ His hand holding a needle and thread faltered on its way to his mouth. Being self preservation as well as deceit, there was a war brewing in him at what he was attempting. He knew it would be even stronger of a war if he attempted ducking out or fading - so he was going to have to settle for this.

Besides, this is what they wanted - wasn’t it? To have what made him so detrimental, gone?

Janus winced a bit as his resolve was completed, and pushed the needle with his ungloved hand through for the first time.

‘Only how many more to go?’ He chuckled dryly to himself as he continued. Dead, tired eyes locked on his shaking hands in the mirror, Janus was determined not to fail again.

After half an hour and a couple of tears later - as that was all his body could seem to produce - Janus pulled the thread through the final hole, tying it off. After his heavy breathing relaxed a bit, his eyes flickered away from the stitches to meet themselves in the mirror. Inspecting closely, he realized his once devoid of life and utterly tired eyes now held the smallest amount of true life for the first time since Virgil left.

‘Maybe this wouldn’t be only good for the others, maybe this is good for me, too.’

Janus winced as he shakily smiled as much as he could, stitches aflame.

‘They were right - this was for the best.’


End file.
